A Love That Cannot Be Denied
by WeasleyGal
Summary: Ron discovers deep feelings for someone. He had minor feelings for this person before, but they have grown steadily stronger over the years...will his affection be returned? A/N Rated for language and minor violence in later chp.
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, seeing as they are owned by the fab author J.K. Rowling and do own the plot tho ^^ (I wish I owned Ron)  
  
A/N: Rated for some language and in later chapters violence  
  
Ron sighed as he sat up in his bed, still decked in Chudley Cannons bed spread. He looked at the foot of his bead where his school trunk sat packed, with Pig's cage atop it. He lifted the sheet he placed over Pig's cage, and the owl started twittering loudly. "Oh shut it you," Ron said, casting a very annoyed look at Pig. He shifted his legs over the side of his bed and yawned while looking around his bright orange room.  
  
"My last and final year at Hogwarts," Ron muttered to himself sadly. Hogwarts was the best thing to happen to him, his friends, Harry and Hermione, and in his 6th year he had become Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, something he wanted badly. He stood up stretching his arms, and started to walk down the crooked stairs of the now quiet Burrow. He stepped down the stairs sadly; he didn't want his years at Hogwarts to end. As he passed Fred and George's now vacant room, he thought they probably felt the same. Percy on the other hand was probably aching to get out to pursue his ambitious career.  
  
Now it was only Ginny and himself at Hogwarts, all the others had completed their necessary seven years. Ron had indeed grown up to be handsome, and he had definitely received more attention from girls then his previous years, now that he was on the Quidditch team. But even though some girls had flocked to him, he still had his mind on one girl. And that girl was Hermione. For some reason, he kept thinking about her, and he shook his head, he was pretty sure he didn't like her like that. Hermione had become prettier then her earlier years also; her bushy hair more tamed and flat, and her eyes had become alluring to Ron. "Damn," Ron said smacking himself on the forehead, he thought about her too often.  
  
He leapt down the last three steps, and walked into the kitchen, where his Mum made a mouth-watering breakfast. Ginny was already at the table, and Ron assumed his father left for work.  
  
"Mornin' everyone," Ron said taking a seat at the table and placing some bacon on an ancient plate. "Morning dear," his Mum said smiling at him sympathetically. Ginny nodded and continued eating her pancakes.  
  
"Excited dear? Or glum?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron. "Pretty much the same," Ron said then placed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Got your things all packed Ginny?" she then asked Ginny as not to remind Ron. "Yes Mum," Ginny said nodding.  
  
They finished breakfast and Mrs. Weasley called and arranged for a Muggle taxi to come and pick them up. The taxi arrived and the driver loaded the trunks into the back moaning, "What in bloody 'ell have you got in these trunks?" he asked. "Oh, just things." Ron said grinning, casting a sideways glance at his Mum who was smiling also. Pig was twittering madly in his cage, which was really getting to Ron, so he decided to place Pig in the back, along with the school trunks.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley got into the back seats of the taxi, Ginny sitting in the middle. Ron could feel butterflies flying around in his stomach, and smiled nervously to himself.  
  
As they neared Kings Station, the taxi gave an almighty lurch, and screeched to a stop. "G'bye" Ron said hastily to the driver thinking him mad. They pulled out two trolleys and placed the trunks on them and rolled them to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The three decided to vanish together, considering their lot was much smaller. They pretended to be chatting happily, and walked straight into the barrier, coming onto platform 9 ¾. As things came into focus, Ron stopped suddenly, his heart pounding. He saw Hermione, looking gorgeous in his opinion, standing next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, chatting. Hermione noticed Ron and smiled, waving at him, she said good-bye to Parvati and Lavender and made her way through the crowd to Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, "'Ello Ron," she said while looking at him. "Lo Hermione," Ron said grinning. "Seen Harry?" he asks her trying not to think about how terrific she looked. "Err-no, actually," Hermione said glancing at Ron uneasily. Ron smiled at Hermione and bade farewell to his mother who kissed him on the cheek, "Have a terrific year at Hogwarts." Ron smiled and assured his mum, "I will don't worry," and set off with Hermione for a compartment on the train.  
  
"I bet Harry will be in our usual compartment," Ron said referring to the end of the train. Hermione nodded and followed him to the end of the train, where sure enough sat Harry. Harry smiled, "Where have you two been?" he asked. "Looking for you o'course." Ron replied grinning. Hermione nodded, and she and Ron pushed their trolleys into the compartment, putting away their trunks. Ron sat down across from Harry, while Hermione took a seat next to Ron, which gave his heart a little jolt.  
  
"So I guess you survived the mad Muggles?" Ron asked Harry laughing a bit. "I s'pose so, seeing as I am here." Harry replied sheepishly. Ron grinned at stared out the window, "So.s'our last year." he says quietly. "Yeah, sad isn't it?" Hermione says looking at Ron. He glances sideways at Hermione and then looks at Harry who nods weakly.  
  
Neville trudges in, still quite pudgy, and very forgetful. "Hello Neville," Hermione says noticing him. He nods and takes the seat next to Harry. "Gram jus' wished me luck, she reckons I'll be put a year behind," he says hanging his head slightly.  
  
"Nah Neville, you'll make it out," Ron says. Hermione and Harry nod, "He's right you know," Hermione says smiling at Ron's nice comment. Neville smiled weakly, slightly happier when Draco Malfoy burst into the compartment, Neville glanced at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and slipped out of the compartment quickly. "Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" Ron muttered to Harry who let out a laugh.  
  
Draco glared at them, and peered at Hermione, who stared determinedly back at him. "Well, well, well," Draco said, his voice older, "isn't it the filthy little Mudblood and her filthy friends." Crabbe and Goyle, his trollish sidekicks laughed. Ron stood up angrily. "You take that back on what you said about Hermione," Ron's face was full of fury, Harry stood up behind him angry too. Ron took out his wand when Hermione stood up and put her hand on Ron's arm, "S'okay Ron really," she said soothingly while glaring at Malfoy. Ron looked at her then put his wand back into his pocket. "Alright then Hermione," he said glancing at her.  
  
Malfoy looked at them as if he was about to burst. "What is it Malfoy," Harry spat. "It looks as though poor Weasley and Mudblood Granger have become girlfriend and boyfriend for the last year of Hogwarts," Malfoy said laughing evilly. Ron and Hermione both turned a dark shade of red.  
  
Hermione casted a sideways glance at Ron, "Don't mind him," she said to Harry and Ron, "He is being stupid." Harry and Ron sat down and Hermione turned her back to Draco to sit back down again, when Draco muttered, "Stupefy," his wand pointed at Hermione.  
  
"Teaches you to call me stupid you filthy Mudblood," he spat at Hermione, who fell backward, unconscious. Ron lunged at Draco and punched him in the face, Ron didn't let up until Crabbe pushed him off Draco forcefully. Ron scowled at Draco, and looked at Harry who was looking at Draco in disgust, Ron got up and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Hermione, "Ennervate," he said and Hermione sat up opening her eyes slowly. She turned around and looked at Malfoy who was nursing a bloody nose and had many bruises on him. Crabbe and Goyle helped him to his feet and they left, Malfoy taking one last glaring look at Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and kneeled down next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her concerned. Hermione nodded and looked at him, into his caring blue eyes, "Did you do that to Malfoy?" she asked Ron then glanced at Harry. Ron nodded and blushed. Harry glanced at the two of them and raised his eyebrows, 'Is there something going on here between those two?' he thought to himself glancing back and forth between Hermione and Ron who were staring at each other. Harry cleared his throat and announced, "I think we should be arriving soon, we should get changed into our robes." Ron and Hermione tore away from looking at each other, and nodded, and Hermione got out to head to Ginny's compartment to change.  
  
Harry looked at the silent Ron, "Is there something going on between you and Hermione?" he asked grinning. "No," Ron said hastily, his face turning a brilliant red. Harry chuckled, "If you sure then." Ron nodded, taking out his school robes, and a fresh shirt, Harry did the same. As Ron and Harry finished changing Hermione walked back down the compartment and knocked on the door. "Yeah c'mon in we finished Hermione," Harry called as he and Ron sat back down. Ron nearly choked himself while fixing his Gryffindor tie when he saw Hermione. He loosened it up and determinedly stared out the window for the rest of the train ride.  
  
Hermione talked with Harry while Ron remained unusually quiet. Then the train slowed down as the neared the school. As it came to a complete stop and they stood up to leave, they could hear Hagrid calling "Firs' years o'er here!"  
  
"Lucky them," Ron muttered.  
  
"Come again?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think he means the first years are lucky because they get to spend seven years at Hogwarts, right Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and they made their way with the other seventh years to the carriages that were to take them to the school. Harry, Ron, Hermione got into a carriage accompanied by Neville, who looked up at them, "What'd you guys do to Malfoy? He walked by our compartment all bloodied up." Neville said almost excitedly.  
  
"Erm-Ron beat him up," Harry said chuckling.  
  
"Why?" Neville asked, "Well not as I care about him, just wondering" he added hastily. Ron kept quiet so Harry answered for him.  
  
"Well Malfoy, erm-well stupefied Hermione and." Harry stopped as Ron nudged him hardly. As the carriage became a bit lighter, moon light shining in through the open window, Neville looked at Harry and nodded, understanding. Neville looked at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting across from each other both trying not to glance at one another. As they neared the castle, the horseless carriage slowed to a stop and they began to get out, Harry and Neville getting out on the left hand side, Ron and Hermione on the right hand side. They walked up the stone steps to the and into the Entrance hall. They walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry took a seat across from Ron, and Dean Thomas took the seat next to him, forcing Hermione to sit by Ron, though Harry had a feeling she was going to anyways. They waited for the first years to arrive, and Ron's growling stomach announced that he was hungry. Hermione giggled as Ron's stomach's growling grew louder, which caused Ron to blush furiously.  
  
"I'd wish the first years would hurry up," Ron said looking at the door. Harry nodded in agreement. Seamus, who was sitting next to Dean, also nodded, "Blimey, I am hungry." Then as Hagrid arrived with the first years at the door, Ron sighed with relief.  
  
The first years were soon sorted, and as the food appeared Ron gave a little yelp of glee. Hermione and Harry laughed, "You sure weren't hungry weren't you?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron pile food on his plate. He nodded feverently and ate his food, with out complaint.  
  
"Our last first day coming back to Hogwarts," Dean said sadly. The lot of them nodded, all looking glumly at each other. And my last chance to tell Hermione how I feel. Ron thought to himself. As they finished eating, the food dishes began to disappear, and the lot looked at each other.  
  
"Well I s'pose we shouldn't mope around all year, but enjoy it, " Ron said feeling the same way as everybody else.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "We can't feel sorry for ourselves all year," he said as everyone agreed, and a bunch of passing first years stared at Harry's forehead. He smiled at them and they hurried along, feeling strange in the presence of 17 year olds.  
  
The lot, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender, decided not to be glum all year, but to enjoy to their fullest consent. They reached the Gryffindor Common Room and greeted the Fat Lady, Hermione, new Head Girl, (previous Prefect), gave the password, which happened to be, 'Cappa'. They walked in through the portrait hole, laughing and talking. Dean, Harry, Seamus, and Neville headed up to the Boys' Dormitory, and Lavender had headed up to the Girls', leaving Parvati, Ron, and Hermione in the Common Room, along with some gaping first years.  
  
The first years were looking around the Common Room with amazement, and only headed up for bed when Hermione suggested that they get rest for the first day. Parvati, Hermione, and Ron talked for a bit and then Parvati headed up for bed, leaving Hermione and Ron. Hermione glanced at the now quiet Ron, who didn't know what to say. "Ron is there something wrong?" She asked sitting next to him. He looked at her and shook his head, thinking she looked bloody beautiful. Hermione smiled at him; "If you are sure." he smiled. Soon Hermione had fallen to sleep, and she rested her head on Ron's shoulder, which he made no move to get it off, he smiled to himself then rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, A great last first day back. Ron thought happily.  
  
Harry woke up before Ron and Hermione the next morning and walked down the stairs from the dormitories to find Hermione's head still on Ron's shoulder. He smiled to himself. Ron opened his eyes slowly and looked to see Harry, who laughed, "So, how'd you sleep?" he asked grinning at Ron. Ron looked at the sleeping Hermione and smiled at Harry, "I s'pose so." Some students walking into the Common Room gave Ron and Hermione a suspicious look but left it at that. Hermione woke up and lifted her head, thinking she was up in her dormitory. As she opened her eyes she noticed Ron and Harry, "What are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" she said almost shrilly. "We aren't in the Girls' Dormitory 'Mione," Ron said looking at her. She looked around and then saw she was in the Common Room. She looked at her she lifted her head from, "Oh Ron, I am sorry, did I make you sleep down here as well?" Hermione asked Ron. 


	2. Parvati's Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters, J.K. Rowling has made, but I like to think I do own Ron ^^, but I don't.  
  
(A/N: My last chapter got cut short and was probably not in the greatest reading condition and for that I am sorry^^ All that was going to happen after Ron asked Hermione that question was he was going to say "No." and they would stand up and head to the Great Hall.)  
  
Also thank you for your kind reviews!  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, looking at their new schedules. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron groaned. "Divination today, with the nut." Ron said unhappily. Harry nodded almost grimly.  
  
"You two still haven't given it up for a proper class?" Hermione asked looking at them, "You should tried taken Arthimancy with me this year," she added almost matter-of-factly.  
  
"We simply aren't as brainy as you 'Mione," Ron said grinning. Hermione glared at him and simply just shook her head mumbling about proper classes and what not. Harry and Ron exchanged glances at grinned, at started to eat their food while comparing schedules, although there was not much to compare, seeing as they had all the same classes.  
  
"Damnit!" Ron exclaimed looking at the piece a parchment before him. "We have Double Care of the Magical Creatures with Slytherin," he said scowling. Harry looked down his schedule and saw this too, and frowned. Ron glanced at the Slytherin table meaning to give a menacing glare, but saw Draco Malfoy staring intently at Hermione. 'What in bloody hell?' Ron asked himself in his mind. Ron cast a sideways glance at Hermione who obviously had no idea, before glaring at Malfoy, once Malfoy saw Ron glaring at him, Malfoy immediately took his gaze off Hermione and started talking to one of his goons sitting beside him. After eating they all set off for Advanced Charms, joined by Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Did you lot see what we had today in Hagrid's class?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're doubled up with Slytherin, again" Harry replied.  
  
"D'you reckon Hagrid will bring in a dragon, and it'll 'accidently' eat Malfoy?" Seamus asked again.  
  
"We can only dream Seamus, we can only dream," Ron said having a dreamy look on his face imaging Malfoy getting scooped up by a fearsome dragon.  
  
Dean, Harry, and Seamus laughed as they came near to Hagrid's hut with all of the Slytherins already waiting. Hagrid smiled at them all brightly, and carrying a giant crate. Hagrid set it down on the ground and they stepped to see what was in it. Ron nearly fainted. Inside the crate was a giant spider, not as big as Aragog, but he might as well have been, because Ron was shuddering like mad. Hermione giggled. Ron glared at her, "What?"  
  
"You look so cu-I mean funny when you shudder like that," Hermione replied calmly.  
  
Ron gave her another quick glance before backing up away from the crate as far as he could. And to his great surprise, Parvati Patil walked to where he was standing and stood next to him, "Er-why are you standing back here?" Ron asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well-I know you are afraid of spiders an' all, and we can't have you standing back her by yourself, can we?" Parvati explained, smiling flirtatiously.  
  
"Err---I guess not." Ron replied to Parvati, still shocked at her actions. Ron listened to Hagrid the rest of the class, although he was not interested in the spiders. As Hagrid summed up his lecture Hermione turned to see were Ron had gone off to, and saw Parvati Patil standing awfully close to him. Hermione scowled. Harry looked to see what Hermione was scowling at and smiled.  
  
"Can't Ron receive attention from other girls, besides you?" Harry asked Hermione who looked taken back.  
  
"O-Oh of course," Hermione responded turning a bright shade of pink. After class as Ron walked up to the castle, Parvati walked right by his side talking to him, with Hermione trailing them close behind. As Parvati attempted to get closer to Ron, by taking a step towards him, he took a step away, which made Hermione grin, and ultimately, making Parvati frown. They headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, to hear Proffessor Delacour's introduction on Dementors. (A/N: Now the Ministry considered Dementors enemies. And if you are thinking Delacour, Fleur? You are correct.)  
  
The whole day during classes, Parvati sat as close as she could to Ron, which was much to his dismay and Hermione's. Hermione couldn't keep a close eye on them for one period, Divination, and for a brief moment, she wished she was in that class. Ron caught up with Harry heading to the North tower, checking over his shoulder to see whether or not Parvati was there. Ron gave a sigh of relief as he saw Dean and Seamus walking behind them, instead of Parvati.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, "Enjoying Parvati's company?" Grinning at Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "What you think?" Seamus and Dean laughed. "What?" Ron asked turning around.  
  
"Ohh, it just seemed like she enjoyed your company very much." Dean said laughing.  
  
Ron just shook his head and climbed up with the others into the Divination classroom. 


	3. A Special Event

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has so brilliantly created ^^ (A/N: If you read please review, I would like to know your thoughts, good or bad, tho I hope they are good ^^ Sorry I didn't update for a loonnng time, but I moved and didn't have internet on my computer (which had the story saved on in) so but here it is!)  
  
Ron and the others entered the classroom, and not to their surprise, Parvati and Lavender were already in the classroom. But something else did surprise them; Parvati was sitting in Harry's usual seat. Ron could hear Dean's and Seamus's sniggers as he silently moaned to himself and reluctantly sat down next to Parvati. Harry sat behind them and prodded Ron in the back, Ron turned around, and saw Harry grinning and motioning his head towards Parvati, wiggling his eyebrows. Ron scowled and turned back around, as Professor Trelawney began her discussion on how the alignments of planets and their moons affected happenings. Parvati for once, was paying more attention to Ron then the Professor. She snuggled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, which he jerked up shockingly, and she stubbornly pulled her head away. Harry, Dean, and Seamus quietly chuckled, while Neville Longbottom on the other hand looked quite frustrated.  
  
Ron wanted to say something to Parvati, but decided to wait until class was over. When the bell finally rang, Ron followed Parvati down the stairs. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around batting her eyelashes at him. He groaned, "Look Parvati, why in bloody hell did you snuggle up to me?"  
  
Parvati looked at him and giggled, hooking her arm in his, "Because I fancy you silly." She smiled and looked into his 'fab' blue eyes.  
  
Ron looked at her and shook his head, "Why would you fancy me?"  
  
"Your cute, and charming, why wouldn't I?" Parvati said smiling brightly.  
  
"Erm-right.." Ron says looking at her, unhooking their arms.  
  
Parvati huffed, "Don't you fancy me as well?"  
  
Ron looked her, "Honestly? Well.no. I am sorry Parvati, really, but I like someone else."  
  
"Can you tell me?" Parvati asked, and thought 'so I can blow her brains out?'  
  
"No." Ron said quickly, and saw Hermione enter the hallway, looking for Ron, "Bye Parvati," Ron said and ran to Hermione. Parvati's eyes gleamed.  
  
"It is Hermione, I know it, that scum bag bitch," Parvati muttered.  
The next two weeks of September (A/N No I am not gonna write every day down ^^) went by un-eventful as was October, the usual happened, Neville melted his cauldron, and so forth. Then one day while eating breakfast, Dumbeldore had an announcement for the students.  
  
Dumbeldore stood up from his ancient chair, encrusted with one jewel at the top, and spoke, "As many of the older students might remember, especially the 7th years," Dumbeldore began, and Harry and Ron listened more closely, "The Yule Ball that took place 3 years ago. This year, we will have another ball, a Fall Ball, instead, which is to take place in the middle of November, two weeks from now, and 4th year students and up are allowed to go, 3rd and below may only go if invited by an older student, here here." Dumbeldore said, and sat down. The hall began to buzz with excitement, with the exception of the 3rd years and below, who were looking quite glum. Ron glanced at Hermione who smiled, and continued eating. Parvati was looking down the table at Ron.  
  
"So Harry who are you going to take?" Ron asked as he was eating some sausage.  
  
"Uh, you promise not to go nutters?" Harry asked, looking at Ron nervously.  
  
Ron nodded, "O'course."  
  
"Well-I-I-am planning on taking.Ginny." Harry blurted. Ron smiled at clapped him on the back,  
  
"Well go on mate," Ron said motioning towards were Ginny was. Harry nodded and headed to Ginny, and took the seat across from her.  
  
"'Ello Harry, what brings you here?" Ginny said smiling at him.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the Fall Ball with me?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said trying not to sound too excited, her face red.  
  
"Er---well see you then," Harry said and walked away, his face slightly red and him grinning. He sat back down next to Ron. Ron looked at him.  
  
"Well then?" Ron asked.  
  
"She said yes!" Harry said grinning ear-to-ear. "So who are you going to take Ron?"  
  
"Probably Parvati," Seamus cut in, who was sitting next to Hermione, who frowned at the statement. Ron shook his head, which Hermione didn't see. Just then Draco Malfoy walked up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione turned around to look at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked seeing Draco, Ron looked also and glared menacingly at Draco.  
  
"Relax Potty and Weasel, I just want a word with Hermione," he drawled. Ron and Harry shut up with shocked looks on their faces, Draco Malfoy called Hermione by her first name. Hermione turned around and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"S'okay, I'll be right back," Hermione assured them standing up.  
  
"If that scum bag does anything to you." Ron began.  
  
"RON!" Hermione said harshly.  
  
"Oh alright." Ron said stopping.  
  
Hermione followed Draco out of the Great Hall. "Well what it is?" she asked.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" Draco asked in his suave voice..  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hermione asked shocked. "Is this some kind of stupid joke?"  
  
"No, I want you to go with me." Draco said and leaned in towards Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips and pulled back. Hermione stood still, apparently have gone into shock. "Well will you?" Draco asked, his gray-blue eyes burning into her. Hermione hesitated,  
  
"Well, alright." She said reluctantly. Draco smiled, and turned.  
  
"Bye.Hermione." He called as he ran towards the dungeons.  
  
Hermione walked back into the Great Hall still shocked, and sat down next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well. what did Malfoy want?" Ron asked checking to see if she was hurt in anyway.  
  
"He asked me to go to the ball with him.."  
  
(A/N: Mwhaha^^ Chapter End. What will happen? Will Ron be furious? Will he go with Parvati instead? Find out next time lol. I love being evil xO) 


	4. Blimey!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (sadly.- -) (A/N: Sorry for the long delay but I was in the process of moving.)  
  
(Hermione just told Ron and Harry that Malfoy asked her to the recently announced Fall Ball, how will they react?)  
  
Ron's eyes widened in shock, "And you said 'no' of course?" he asked. "Er---Actually I said quite the opposite." Hermione said staring down at the table avoiding Ron's eyes. Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron who was frowning. "Um.well now," Harry said trying to lighten the moment, "Potions is really hard isn't it?" Ron and Hermione mumbled answers and Harry gave up.  
  
Two days later as Ron and Harry were making up their answers to Divination as usual, Parvati came up behind Ron and patted him on the back. Ron turned around and held back his groan.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Fall Ball with me, that is if you don't have a date already." Parvati said sugarly. Ron heaved a large sigh. He glanced at Harry who shrugged unsurely.  
  
"Alright then, Parvati," Ron said very hesitantly. Parvati squealed with delight and walked off to join Lavender positively beaming. Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron trying not to get on the subject, asked, "Where is Hermione," motioning towards her usual chair beside him.  
  
"Out on the Grounds with.." Harry started.  
  
"Go on, go on." Ron prompted.  
  
"With.Malfoy." Harry finished bracing himself for what was coming.  
  
(A/N: Short Chp. I know, but they can't always be lengthy.) 


	5. Unbelievable

Disclaimer: Do I really hafta repeat this.well anyways I do not own Harry Potter, who belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
(A/N Find out Ron's reaction!)  
  
Ron's face blew up with anger. "What in blazes is she doing with him?!?" He burst out, scaring some passing second years.  
  
"She said he wanted a word with her." Harry said pretending not to notice Ron's anger, although he himself was concerned for Hermione.  
  
"Damn." Ron said grumbling, his freckled face worried. Harry looked at Ron studying him.  
  
"You fancy Hermione, don't you?" Harry asked Ron smiling knowing the answer was yes. Just then Dean and Seamus pulled up chairs next to them and sat down.  
  
"O'course he fancies Hermione." Dean said heartily. Seamus nodded,  
  
"Quite obvious it'nt it?" Seamus added chuckling. Ron's face grew red with embarrassment. Dean laughed and clapped Ron on the back.  
  
"Don't worry so much mate." Dean said meaningfully. Ron nodded.  
  
"So who you lot going to the ball with?" Harry asked to get off the subject. Just then Neville walked in and sat next to them. They all nodded in greeting.  
  
"Lavender," Seamus said smiling brightly. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Didn't you go with her to the Yule Ball in fourth year also?" he asked. Seamus nodded grinning sheepishly.  
  
"I'm going with Padma, Parvati's twin." Dean told them. Ron cringed at the mention of Parvati. "And Harry your going with.Ginny?" Dean said asking Harry. Harry nodded promptly. "And Neville would be with.Susan Bones?" Neville blushed furiously. "I take that as a yes." Dean snickered.  
  
"And last but not least.Dean has two down, one to go. Can he guess it? Will he win a thousand galleons?" Seamus announced. (A/N: Seamus took over as Quidditch commentator when Lee Jordan left)  
  
"And Ron would be with Hermione." Dean said smugly. Ron hung his head and slowly shook it 'no'. Dean, Seamus, and Neville gasped. "Who?!?"  
  
"Parvati." Ron said hoarsely.  
  
"I'd thought for sure you'd be going with Hermione. If she is not going with you, then who is she going with?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron said quickly.  
  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville's mouth gaped open.  
  
"Nooo." Seamus began.  
  
"Yes." Harry finished for him, feeling Ron's uneasiness.  
  
Hermione then walked into the Common Room, and everyone reverted their gaze and halted their conversation. She felt their piercing stares.  
  
"Haven't you all ever seen a girl before?" She snapped. They all apologized quickly. Neville gave Ron a sympathetic smile, which was usually the other way around. Hermione looked at Ron, who was looking at the floor and tried to meet his gaze. All she wanted was to let him know how she felt, but now was definitely not the right time.  
  
"Well, bye you lot." She says smiling, and heading up to her dorm. 


	6. Stressing and the Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.(Although I wish I did).J.K. Rowling does  
  
(A/N: Someone, I forgot your pen name sorry, said they didn't understand why Hermione is going with Draco to the ball, well you are just going to have to wait to find out why.dun dun dun! Sorry if you do not understand some of the words in this chapter, I decided to make some of the words British seeing as Harry Potter is a British story.)  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs two at a time. She opened the door, and sat on her bed, with velvet covers in red. She messed around with her fringe (bangs) for a while and sit thinking. She sighed heavily and threw her back against the duvet.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs.  
  
Seamus looked at Ron, "Oh cheer up chap, did you see the way she was looking at you?" Ron shook his head,  
  
"Look I am going to head up to bed. Night."  
  
They all mumbled good night to Ron.  
  
"Why aren't they together already, it doesn't make any bloody sense." Dean huffed.  
  
"Neither does Hermione going to the ball with Malfoy." Harry adds. They all silently agreed.  
  
The next day was awkward for Ron and Hermione; well at least for Ron to say the least. Hermione remained collected, while Ron acted strangely. Harry noticed Ron's behavior and was concerned for his best friend, but wasn't sure what to do to help the situation. Harry spent the whole thinking up a plan, and barely paid any attention in classes which got him into a sticky mess, with none other then Snape.  
  
"Potter!" Snape said sharply. Harry abruptly sat upright and focused his eyes on Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry asks feigning innocence.  
  
"You need to PAY ATTENTION." Snape said stressing the paying attention part.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said angrily. Snape glared at him and then continued droning on about the infusion of monkswood with glycol. (A/N For you science geniuses out there I have no clue what glycol is.I found it on my eye drop wrapper!) Ron looked at Harry who smiled, but rested his head on his hands.  
  
Far, far away from the Hogwart's castle, somewhere in Bristol, in a deserted manor, draped with ivy, cobwebs in the windows, spiders crawling all over the place, sat Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy discussing something.  
  
"To rid the wizard world of mud bloods, we have to have on of our own befriend them, warm up to them, so we can get to the rest of those sniveling idiots." Voldemort said stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I know my lord. My son is warming up to one of those mudblood girls I have seen." Lucius replied shuddering at the thought.  
  
"Ah, very good my apprentice. After the mud-bloods we get Harry Potter. I have waited 16 years to kill him. 16 years." Voldemort twiddled his thumbs, smiling rather evilly. The fire in the hearth cackled weakly, and sparks on the sparse logs flickered lightly.  
  
"Are the other Death Eaters informed?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes my lord. Well informed." Lucius stuttered.  
  
"Ah, then all goes as planned, you are free to return home now Lucius."  
  
"Thank you my lord," Lucius said and slowly backed out of the room then apparated to his manor. Voldemort remained sitting in the high backed arm chair, staring into the fire, grinning evilly to himself. When the fire began to dim, and the room cooled, he let out a cold shrill laugh.  
  
"Harry Potter will meet his end." He whispered maniacally to himself.  
  
((Alright, we all know in the 5th book Voldemort is coming back, that is all we know for sure. So I don't know what happens to him after that, but for story and entertainment purposes I made it so old Voldie stuck around awhile longer.)) 


	7. Anticipation

Disclaimer: The creation of Harry Potter was not my stroke of genius  
  
(A/N: Please review if you read, I feel like no one is reading this!)  
  
Parvati trailed Ron everyday like a hound, much to his displeasure, and Hermione's. Hermione scowled every time Parvati would come up to him and bat her eyes flirtatiously. Parvati was hoping that Ron would ask her out by the end of the Ball, which was tomorrow. Parvati would tell anybody who'd listen about her dress, then she and Lavender would squeal and talk about the night.  
  
The whole lot of Hogwarts students passed the day by apprehensively. Girls would be seen walking down the corridors in packs, giggling and squealing whenever a boy walked by. Ron looked at Harry, "Don't reckon it is easy to pry one of them from those lots." Harry shook his head in agreement; each received numerous invitations, but already had dates. The resident house ghosts would gossip merrily in the halls about the ball,  
  
"I heard that Neville Longbottom has already found a date!" Said the Ravenclaw ghost to Nearly-Headless Nick.  
  
"Never doubted that boy, never." Nick told her. Ron smiled lopsidedly,  
  
"Even the ghosts are more excited about this ball then us. They're nutters." Harry laughed,  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure Hermione won't have a good time with Malfoy, but then who would?" Harry said in reassurance. Ron roared with laughter,  
  
"You sure got that right mate!" Ron chuckled. A cold voice muttered from behind Ron,  
  
"Rictusenpra!" Ron whirled around just to get hit by the spell, and started laughing,  
  
"M-Malfoy." Ron said in-between laughs. Harry pulls out his wand and glares at Malfoy who is grinning at Ron, rolling on the ground laughing. Harry points his wand at Ron,  
  
"Finite Incantatem." Harry mumbles, and Ron's laughing ceases, Harry then turns his wand on Malfoy,  
  
"Tarantallegra." Harry says, watching Malfoy begin to dance around. Ron stands up, and he and Harry leave Malfoy dancing wildly in the corridor, with passing fourth years giggling madly.  
  
"I'll get you Potter!" Malfoy calls after them angrily. Harry and Ron ignore him and head to History of Magic, which was just as dull as ever. Today they were learning more extensively about the history of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron took their seats and pulled out the History of Magic textbooks. Professor Binns looked dully at the class,  
  
"Can anyone tell me when Hogwarts was founded?" He asked in a monotone voice. As expected Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes, Ms. Greer?"  
  
"Granger." Corrected Hermione. "Hogwarts was found over one thousand years ago, by four wizards and witches, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They made sure the school was in a hidden location, so as to make sure Muggles couldn't find out the secret world." Some of the students groaned, but Ron and Harry made no comment, seeing as they were use to this.  
  
"Very well Ms. Gregory." Professor Binns said expressionless. He then went into a long, tedious speech about the making of Hogwarts. Ron played with a fray on his sleeve, and even Hermione got bored, and started to play with her fringe. Parvati tossed a note to Ron, which hit the back of his head.  
  
"Oy," Ron muttered rubbing the back of his head. He turned around, and picked up the note. He opened it up, and carefully smoothed it out. The note read;  
  
Ron (outlined in little hearts) I can't wait until the ball so we can dance the night away. I have a great idea on what we should wear, ('She wants me to wear something she wants!' Ron thinks) We should have matching outfits so everyone can see how much we fancy each other.  
  
Your Love, Parvati  
  
Ron groans, turning to look at Parvati who smiles and blows a kiss. He turned back around hanging his head in his hands. Hermione looked at him, then at Harry who was busy doodling Ginny's name on a piece of parchment. The bell rang after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Longest class ever." Ron groans. Harry nods as Hermione follows them. "Parvati wants us to wear matching outfits." Ron complains to Harry. Hermione looks at Ron,  
  
"Y-Your going with P-P-Parvati?" She asks looking hurt. Ron nods,  
  
"Sadly. I wish I wasn't. I'd rather go alone." Ron says, and then Hermione smiled to herself. They headed off to their next class, which was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
They walked down the slopes, to the greenhouses, to Green House Number 8, where the 7th years had been working for the past few weeks. The class had been uneventful, with the exception of another plant trying to engulf poor Neville.  
  
As they walked back to the castle, to the Great Hall for lunch, they could hear more excited whispers, and rumors about who was going with whom, and what each person would wear. When they walked up the stone steps, they saw Parvati giggling with a bunch of girls,  
  
"I picked silver for Ronnie's and mine robes. Just got them in by owl order." Parvati said quite loudly. Ron looked himself up down,  
  
"Silver really isn't my color." He murmered. Harry chuckled at Ron's innocent statement. They passed Parvati and her gang, without a word, and hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
((Heather I am gonna use you in this story also!)) 


	8. The Day of the Ball

(A/N: Thanks again Sal for that review, I will clean up my writing I promise! I meant to type what Hermione had going through her head, but I guess I forgot, I am such a divvy! Lol. I am going try and use more Brit English, but if I use the word wrong let me know so I can fix it in the future, btw this chapter is going to be both from Ron's and Hermione's POV s.! After this story is completed, I am going to write a Harry/Ginny fiction, to tell from their point of view this same story, about the budding romances! Plus if I haven't cleared this up already, Hermione accepted because she didn't think Ron was actually going to ask her. And besides I had to have something for the plot! ^^ Thanks to all my readers! Listen to Good Charlotte tee hee!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works of J.K. Rowling, but some occasional characters here and there, and the plot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day of the ball began, sun rising slowly, and many Gryffindors were already awake in the Gryffindor Tower. Ron yawned groggily, and slowly made his way down the steps, his hair slightly out of his place. There he found Harry and Ginny in deep conversation, only paying attention to one another. They didn't notice his approach until Ron loudly cleared his throat. Harry and Ginny both jumped,  
  
"Oh..er..good morning Ron." Harry said turning red. Ginny avoided Ron's eyes pretending to be immersed with a portrait on the wall. Dean and Seamus bounded down the stairs, to break the silence.  
  
"Morning all." Seamus said cheerily. Seamus threw himself onto the couch between Ginny and Harry. Dean sat in an empty armchair. "Blimey, the ball is today, eh?" Seamus says looking at the calendar hanging on the ball, where many Gryffindor girls had furiously circled the day. Harry nodded, but Ron immediately threw the thought aside, desperately thinking that he wasn't going with Parvati. Dean smiled broadly,  
  
"It will be bloody spiffy!" He said excitedly. Ron looked around,  
  
"Where is Hermione?" He asked, directing his question towards Ginny.  
  
"She is with her friend Heather in the library." Ginny said as she looked up at her brother.  
  
"The library on a day when we have no school! Mental, I'm telling you." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
((A/N There you are mentioned for the first time Heather lol! Heather is Hermione's friend in Ravenclaw, for those who are lost!))  
  
The lot of them laughed, as they all headed down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other, no surprise to anyone, and Ron sat across from them, Seamus beside him, and Dean beside Seamus. They all ate their breakfast merrily, with the exception of Ron, of course, talking about Quidditch, and the on-coming game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
  
"You'd better beat them." Seamus said to Ron, who was absentmindedly pushing at his porridge.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, don't worry we will." Ron said looking at Seamus. Dean shook his head,  
  
"Going with Parvati might not be as bad as you think chap." Ron stared at him, and Dean smiled, "Well maybe a little bit, but that doesn't mean you can't ask Hermione to dance."  
  
"He is right you know." Harry said nodding as he took a bite of toast. Ron looked at them and shrugged. Ginny finished her breakfast and stood up, giving Harry a light kiss on the cheek,  
  
"I am going to get ready." Harry looked at her and nodded, but Seamus looked at his watch,  
  
"Already? Blimey, it is only nine o'clock!" Seamus said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Girls need a lot more time getting ready than guys do, a lot more." Ginny said as she walked out.  
  
"What do they do that whole time? Decide what knickers they will wear under their robes?" Seamus said curiously, and the whole lot laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the library, Hermione and her friend Heather, sat studying for N.E.W.Ts. Both sit deeply immersed in their books. Hermione stopped reading to looking around, "Why did I say yes to Malfoy again?" She asked Heather suddenly. Heather looked at her raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Because you thought that no one else would ask you." Heather said and then went back down to read her book.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said then bit her lip as she began to read up on human transfiguration.  
  
"So, what's with you and Ron, do you fancy him?" Heather asked Hermione curiously, "D'you fancy him?"  
  
Hermione looked at Heather unsurely.  
  
"Well he can be so stupid! And such a prat.and a git.and, ugh Heather, I just dunno." Hermione shrugged. "I thought you liked Harry in our fourth year, when we weren't friends an' all." Heather said as she surveyed Hermione's face.  
  
"Harry?!?" Hermione said shocked and quickly shook her head, "Harry is like a brother, oh no, not at all."  
  
"Really? But you hung out with him instead of Ron when they had that fight." Heather said still unsure.  
  
"Well honestly, I couldn't leave Harry by himself, I was the only one who believed him." Hermione said still shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah, I see you point, I s'pose." Heather said nodding, and turned back to her book.  
  
Hermione looked at the wall, smiling slightly, then returned to studying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"Bloody hell! C'mon we've got to start getting ready." She said hurriedly to Heather, tugging at her arm, and pulled her away from the library. They turned in different directions to head to their common rooms.  
  
"See you later then!" Heather called as she ran to the Ravenclaw entrance.  
  
Hermione quickly muttered the password to the Fat Lady, and rushed inside, just to see Harry and Ron just leaving.  
  
"Where're you two going?" She asked looking at them.  
  
"Hagrid's. Want to come along?" Harry asked as Ron talked briefly with Dean.  
  
"No, I've got to get ready." Hermione said quickly, slightly getting Ron in the gut as she ran up the spiral staircase.  
  
"What the." Ron started, but then quickly ignored it as he and Harry pushed open the portrait and started off to the grounds.  
  
When they reached Hagrid's, Harry pounded on the large wooden door. Hagrid opened the door, "Oh, 'ello there Harry. Ron. All righ' there?"  
  
They both nodded as they stepped into Hagrid's small, but extremely comfortable hut. They sat their chairs by the hearth, flames licking happily on the wood.  
  
"Can I offer you a cuppa?" Hagrid asked as he busied himself with a kettle.  
  
"Sure Hagrid, and thanks." Ron smiled as he looked around the hut.  
  
They spent an hour or two having private conversation, before Ron checked his watch and he and Harry decided it was about time to get ready again. They left Hagrid's and started up the slopes again.  
  
"How d'you reckon this ball is goin' to run over?" Ron asked Harry, his face looked extremely worried.  
  
"Jus' fine. S'gonna be loads of fun mate, you just wait." Harry said reassuringly. Ron nodded, smiling, although his face still looked anxious.  
  
They reached the common room and went up to their dorm, to change into their robes. 


	9. The Ball Part I

Disclaimer: I think you already know what I'm bout to say.  
  
(A/N: I really disliked the last chapter for some reason, I couldn't bring my self to like it. So I will try to make this one good to make up for it, but I doubt I'll like this one either lol.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon there was a cluster of people in the Gryffindor Common Room, although mainly boys.  
  
"How long d'you reckon Hermione and Ginny'll take?" Ron asked Harry as he checked his watch. Harry shrugged as Parvati walked gracefully down the stairs, and smiled broadly at Ron, wearing silver robes, her dark hair twisted up into a knot at the top of her head, with random pieces of hair loose, curled.  
  
"Hello there, Ronnie." Parvati said sweetly, and entangled her arms with his. Ron forced a slight smile and held back a groan. She looked at his robes and frowned slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me silver was your color? Oh well it will do." Parvati said as she led him out of the common room, and they left Harry behind who was roaring with laughter. Ron listened politely as Parvati droned on and on about various subjects, and soon they neared the Great Hall.  
  
"Er, after you, I s'pose." Ron said as he let her through first. Ron looked around the room in awe.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with trees randomly around the room; autumn leaves gently falling to the ground, creating swirls of red and orange. The bewitched ceiling showed a bright, starry night. Parvati grabbed Ron's hand, and jerked him onto the dance floor.  
  
Ron looked around as he danced with Parvati as he noticed Draco Malfoy standing by the door waiting for Hermione, talking to Crabbe and Goyle, an odd sort of grin on his face. Ron glared furiously at Draco as Parvati babbled on to him. After the song ended Ron made his way to a table, despite the protests of the pouting Parvati.  
  
He watched in despair as Hermione walked in, wearing light baby pink robes, her bushy hair smoothed to straight perfection. Draco smiled at her and led her by arm into the hall. Soon Ginny and Harry arrived, Ginny wearing blue robes, and Harry green. Both were laughing and talking merrily as they walked to the dance floor. Ron could feel the heat rising in his body as Draco danced with Hermione to a slow dance, his face turning a brilliant red, and his eyes narrowed. Parvati frowned at him deeply, and once more dragged him to the dance floor, and quite forcefully placed his hands on her waist, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
Ron heaved a large sigh, as he and Parvati slowly rotated on the dance floor. He pretended to concentrate on the trees, but really kept a watch on Draco and Hermione.  
  
Ron danced twice more with Parvati, before taking a seat again next to Ginny and Harry. Ron tossed himself into the seat beside Harry, who raised an eyebrow. Soon Hermione sat down next to Ron, who forced a placid smile onto his face. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron,  
  
"Everything going fine with you?" Hermione asked, trying to force civilized conversation. Ron glared at her,  
  
"I was only forced to come with a girl that I didn't want to go with, but no Hermione, everything is fine." Ron snapped. Hermione's face dropped,  
  
"Ron we need to talk." She said placing her hand over his. If Ron wasn't pissed off, he would've turned to stone at this, but his face was still red.  
  
"Well..alright then." Ron said and followed her into the entrance hall, passing Heather dancing with Dean, leaving a very surly looking Padma. 


	10. Interlude

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, logo, and stuff like that belongs to Warner Brother and J.K. Rowling  
  
(A/N Sorry for not posting in awhile, I often neglect my stories)  
  
Out in the darkened entrance hall, Hermione cast Ron a concerned look.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked, her chocolate eyes boring into him. Ron looked back, his blue eyes softening a bit.  
  
"I don't think I-I could t-tell you." Ron said biting his lip, quickly staring at the ground.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend." Hermione reprimanded, taking his hand again. Ron went red, but looked back into her eyes,  
  
"That's exactly why I can't tell you." Ron said dropping her hand quickly, and running back into the Great Hall, leaving a very confused and saddened Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron rushed back to his seat, and began to sit down, only to be jerked back up by Parvati.  
  
"Oy." Ron muttered, muffling a groan.  
  
"Let's dance you prat." Parvati grinned, and dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
Hermione walked back into the hall, clutching the sides of her robes, seeing the back of Ron's head, and Parvati dancing.  
  
"He lied to me, he just doesn't like me anymore, I'm nothing but bloody dirt to him!" She said angrily. Draco walked up to her, flashing his fabulous smile.  
  
"Something wrong G-Hermione?" He asks, feigning concern.  
  
"Nothing Draco, let's go dance." Hermione said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.  
  
(A/N: Are you guys loving the shortness of this chapter? Lol, I am because there is less to type for me. If you review for this chapter, please tell me whether or not I should continue on, or just give you guys an epilogue, and be done with it.) 


	11. The Ball Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K's or Warner Brother's Harry Potter things.  
  
(Thanks to shivvyshiv for the review, I noticed on how it was for the first one, well that was probably my only good chapter, my favorite one! You might be disappointed with the rest! I'm going to try to make this a LONG and BRILLIANT chapter for ya'll because I've been neglecting my story. Please read my fic, The Girl in the Shadows and review)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco were dancing pretty much, the whole night away, to the surprise of many people. But who wouldn't? Hermione and Draco were as different as chalk and cheese.  
  
Ron was also upset with this, his brow furrowed over, the forced on smile visibly gone from his face. Parvati, who was dancing merrily across from him, frowned at her partner's lack of enthusiasm. She was starting to think her thing for Ron was nothing more than her liking of his looks.  
  
"Ron, dance more joyfully." Parvati smiled, tugging at his hands, trying to get him to move to the beat.  
  
"Can't." Ron stated simply, not taking his gaze off Hermione and Draco. Parvati turned around, and followed his gaze, scowling.  
  
"Why do you care about her?" Parvati said huffily. Ron glared at Parvati,  
  
"How can I care?!? How can I care?!? How can I not?!?" Ron said infuriated, red rising in his face with fury. Parvati's eyes widened,  
  
"Alright, I'll stop. Honestly.." Parvati shook her head, and moved to sit down, Ron followed suit, except went back to Harry and Ginny's table.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~.(Hermione's POV)  
  
Hermione was dancing with Draco, pretending like she enjoyed it, and quite frankly she thought she was acting pretty damn well. (A/N Lol) She could feel Ron's piercing glare burning into her skin, and tingling her spine.  
  
She could also sense Draco's bewilderment in her behavior, as well as her peers. She knew she should just force it out of Ron, but she wanted ever so desperately to know his problems, and to fix them for him, to make him all right again.  
  
She continued dancing with Draco, though biting her lip, nearly drawing blood from it. Draco was extremely good looking, but he wasn't the one that lit up her life, the one that made her laugh, and then angry, and feel so completely in heaven. Ron was.  
  
She pulled away from Draco, feeling horrid and disgusted with herself. "What the hell you think you're doing?" Draco asked angrily. Hermione slapped him furiously on the cheek, leaving a nasty red welt.  
  
Parvati giggled shrilly with laughter, so that Ron could over hear her.  
  
"Loathsome bookworm isn't she?" She said loudly, in a voice subsumed with jealousy. Ron jumped to his feet, and Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything about her! She isn't loathsome! She may be a bookworm, but she is beautiful all the same!" He yelled furiously, ignoring the stares from the gaping bystanders. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock, and a silent tear rolled down her face, as it glowed with love.  
  
She rushed over to Ron, the bottom of her dress robes sweeping against the ground, and she enveloped him in a tight hug, and kissed him.  
  
((A/N: Well it wasn't that long..but hey :0D)) 


	12. Please Read! MN Cont Story

AUTHORS NOTE BASED ON WHETER OR NOT I CONTINUE VERY IMPORTANT I NEED YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS! PLEASE READ BOTH PARTS!  
  
LESS IMPORTANT PART  
  
To one of my reviewers, again I'm bad with names, which said they understood about Parvati cursing, which she actually didn't, lol, but not about Malfoy.but when has a Malfoy not cursed in a book?  
  
For those who keep commenting on how they don't get why Hermione with Draco, please read the whole story, for I plainly state in a chapter, I forget which, why she went with Draco, I will explain it one more time because, not to be rude or anything, I'm getting tired of it:  
  
Hermione went with Draco because, quite frankly, she thought Ron wasn't going to ask her.and I also thought for myself, about a plot, and if I'd really like to go to my last ball at Hogwarts alone, and the answer is no. Well anyways it is part of a plot!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT PART  
  
Which I don't think my plot worked out very well.neither did my story. It brings tears to my eyes of some of your VERY nice reviews, but I was SERIOUSLY disappointed with my story, and my very unfinished plot. The fact is I had STARTED out with a plot line, but never got to the point of finishing it, a BIG mistake on my behalf, and as other writers know, creating a big problem with your story. See I had planned it out like so:  
  
Ron and Hermione liked each other, but they didn't know. Voldemort was quickly re-gaining power, along with the help of the Malfoys. The plan was to warm up with Muggles and Mudbloods, therefore finding their weakness, and cores.etc. The Fall Ball was an opportunity for Draco to warm up to whom he thought the top of all Mudbloods, Hermione. (I hadn't realized when I when I wrote Chapter 11 that I hadn't meant for them to realize their feelings for each other at the ball and kiss..etc) I actually meant for Ron to save Hermione by risking his life and then I forgot to think of the rest of the plot, therefore creating a HUGE plot ending. What I hadn't thought of was what EXACTLY Moldy Voldie and the Malfoys were going to do after they warmed up to them, and what situation Hermione would find herself in. The ONLY thing I thought of for the ending, which I was supremely excited about was the epilogue, and how the trio end up killing Moldy Voldie, and how Draco turns to the light side. (Sorry, I didn't agree with the viewer who said all Malfoys should die, because Draco is my favorite character after Ron. Then comes Ginny!) And all I ever thought about writing was the epilogue, which I still want to write. Another thing for myself to think about is my lack of enthusiasm for this story because of its weak plot. I also write my chapters the day that I post them up, which I don't look over, checking to make sure it go along with the rest of the story, or to allow the next chapter to also agree with the whole story.  
  
So now it is time for the readers to help me out, please do, I need to improve. Please review on this chapter and tell me what I should do or choose some of the choices I came up with:  
  
Delete the story (and all my reviews :0( bah humbug) and rewrite a completely whole new one, with a thought out plot, and a pre-written story before I post it.  
  
Give you the epilogue, and then write another story, pre-written before posted, new thought out plot.  
  
Rewrite the chapters with the Malfoy/Voldie part so that it is: Malfoy (being Draco) is just going to the ball with Hermione as a prank, and then plans to humiliate her (I don't know how but in some way, if you have suggestions if you like this choice please add them), Ron finds out, and saves her just in time  
  
Rewrite the whole story, keeping the same thing Fall Ball, but do it Harry/Ginny.  
  
Delete the story.  
  
Any other choices or suggestions you may have please include in your review, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
  
--  
  
WeasleyGal AND OR The Bold and the Brave (Gryffindor!)  
  
ALSO:  
  
Please check out my Harry/Ginny story! And review so I can continue writing with that! And please check out my other pen name: The Bold and the Brave for a selection of song parodies. 


End file.
